The Second Generation Sleepover
by Midnight-Marauder-Girl
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Lorcan Scamander,and Lysander Scamander ahve a sleep-over with craziness. If you like Pokemon then you may smile a little bit. :D  Better than the summary!


**DON'T READ THE BOLD IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't freaking own Harry Potter. M'kay, hon? It's a FAN-fiction website. Not a copy-right stealing place. I also don't own the lyrics to the Team Rocket Motto from Pokemon or Milkshake by Kelis.**

**So pretty much yeah. Hope you like. **

"I'm going to sleep guys" Lorcan declared yawning.

"Whatever. You're lame" Lysander laughed.

"Your mom is lame" Lily joked.

"Doesn't that mean my mom is lame?" Lysander questioned.

"Well.. it's a 'your mom' joke" Lily defended.

"What do you want to do?" Rose asked her penguin blanket pulled over her.

"How about we see how long we can stay up?" Scorpius suggested.

"Sure" everyone agreed.

"But what are we going to be doing?" Lysander asked.

"Umm... something!" Lily said.

"Of course" Scorpius hissed.

"Shut up" Lily snapped.

"I have a joke" Lysander said.

"What is it?" Rose curiously asked.

"Well it's a fact. Chuck Norris destroyed the periodic table of elements because the only element he knows is the element of surprise." Lysander smirked.

"Hey guys, did you know that Chuck Norris was in Star Wars?" Scorpius asked in an excited tone.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"You've never seen Star Wars kiddo" Rose ruffled Lily's hair.

"He was the force" Scorpius laughed, rolling on the floor.

"I don't get it..." Lily stared blankly.

"In Soviet Russia..." Lysander began.

"Car drives you!" Rose filled in.

"Cat Nyans you!" Scorpius laughed.

"Chuck Norris is STILL Chuck Norris" Lysander said.

"What is it with you and Chuck Norris?" Lily asked.

"Let's watch Walker Texas Ranger!" Lysander suggested.

"We don't even have the movie idiot" Rose said.

"What's wrong with you?" Lysander asked as if he were serious.

"I'll be back" Scorpius left.

"Where did he go?" Rose asked.

"SOVIET RUSSIA!" Lysander screamed.

"Oh my freaking Merlin, SHUT UP LYSANDER!" Lorcan raged from his sleeping bag.

"Well how about YOU stay up extremely late?" Lysander mocked.

"Nope, Chuck Testa!" Lorcan yelled sleepily.

Lily blinked. "What is with the Chucks and Soviet Russia?"

"It's the world we live in darling" Lysander joked.

"Hey" Scorpius returned. "Who's up for Twister?"

"Oh heck no! NOTHING good comes from playing that game" Lysander backed away from Scorpius.

"Wha? Lorcan and I play it everyday!" Lily defended.

"Lily you'd think you being 14 would have you educated about Twister..." Lysander did a face-palm.

"Well, it's not bad at all!" she snapped.

"I'll play Scorpius!" Alice Longbottom said, walking into the sleep over.

"Ugh" Lysander yelled.

*15 minutes later*

"Left foot green!" Rose shouted.

"Umm this is awkward..." Alice commented.

"Yeah no dip Longbottom" Scorpius remarked.

"NOPE CHUCK TESTA!" Lysander laughed.

"How many times today will you do that?" Lily asked.

"As many as I get. Do you want more facts about Chuck Norris?" Lysander asked.

"Who on earth is CHUCK NORRIS?" Lily raged.

"He can swim on LAND! He can hear sign language! SPEAK brindle! The booegyman checks HIS closet for Chuck Norris! He can kill over 1,000 people with ONE round-house kick! He sells Total Gyms! He-" Lysander began.

"I didn't mean for you to answer that!" Lily hushed him.

"Ugh!" Alice said as she as Scorpius fell on top of each other laughing.

"You fail bro" Lysander laughed.

"Shut up" Scorpius defended. "I'm going to get some food."

"Who's next?" Lysander asked.

"I'll go! Rose come with me!" Lily said.

"Okay, right foot blue!" Lysander read.

"Umm that was my spot" Rose frowned.

"Really cause I but my foot there first" Lily defended.

"Oh that's it you little bugger!" Rose attacked Lily.

"Ouch my hair!" Lily screamed.

"BANANAS!" Scorpius shouted!

"Nope Chuck Testa dude" Lysander said back.

"Banana! BA-BA-BANANA!" Scorpius sang.

"Oh good God" Rose grumbled.

"Here's an orange Rose!" Scorpius threw a fruit at her.

"YES!" Rose shouted. "DE !"

"Them and their fruits... is-is-is that an apple?" Lily said.

"Leeks..." Lysander droned.

"Here guys" Scorpius threw them their food.

"You know what, we should steal Lorcan's special ice cream he bought. He has a HUGE OCD on his ice cream right!" Rose brained stormed.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"Where's Alice?" Lily asked.

"She went to sleep" Lysander said.

"Wait how about we draw on her face before we steal the ice cream?" Scorpius suggested.

"Yeah!" Lysander said.

Rose rushed to get her make-up. As they worked in the dark they silently talked.

"Add a one eye glass thigny" Lysander whispered.

"Yeah!" Lily agreed.

"Okay" Scorpius giggled.

"She needs a moustache!" Scorpius said to Rose.

"Of course" Rose agreed.

"Can I have one of those pencil things?" Lysander asked. After five minutes Lysander finished his part of the master-piece.

"What did you draw?" Scorpius asked.

"'X Chuck Norris was here.' and 'Lysander was here. Nope, Chuck Testa'" Lysander smiled.

"You're weird." Lily slapped him.

"Are we ready for the ice cream raid?" Rose sighed.

"Hold on" Lysander said grabbing a blanket and making it into a green cape. "The Green Leek Caper!"

"I'm Lily, Apple Girl!" Lily said grabbing her red blanket.

"Banana Man!" Scorpius sung. "Who are you?"

"Oranger Lady" Rose yelled.

"Let's defeat The Lorcor!" Lysander laughed.

In the other room Lorcan heard something. "What? Ice cream raid? I HAVE to put a stop to this!" Lorcan groaned.

"Let's depart!" Rose laughed walking in to the kitchen.

"I'll open the door. Lily get the bowls and spoons" Scorpius comanded.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Lorcan screamed.

"Well..." Lily began.

"Prepare for trouble" Rose linked arms with Scorpius.

"And make it double" Scorpius said.

"To protect the world from devastation" Rose continued.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" Rose said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" Scorpius yelled.

"Orange Man!" Rose laughed.

"Banana Lady!" Scorpius said.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" Rose announced.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" Scorpius said.

"The Green Leek Caper, yeah that's right" Lysander yelled.

"Look guys I'm tired and I really don't want to you to touch my ice cream. I was going to make milkshakes tomorrow and ser-" Lorcan began.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard" Lysander began to sing.

"SHUT UP!" Lorcan screamed.

"Roundhouse kick!" Lysander yelled. "I am Chuck freaking Norris!"

"No you're not Lysander!" Lily laughed.

Lorcan pulled on Lysander and Scorpius' ear.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" they both moaned.

"Lily let's go! Ba-da-ba-da-ba-da-da-bum-duh! ORANGE MAN!" Rose giggled.

"You're Oranger LADY" Lily corrected.

"Okay, Rose and Lily were are you?" Lorcan asked. "Oh heck no! You even took the ice cream!"

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom!" Lily mocked down the hallway.

"Oh you're dead!" Lorcan yelled.

"What flavor is this?" Rose laughed, running to the living room.

"Vanilla chocolate mint swirl with oreo cookie bits!" Lorcan answered.

Lily stopped in her tracks.

"Lorcan I'm tired" Lily complained.

"Okay, let's take you to bed" Lorcan comforted her. Rose ran up behind Lily.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked. Lorcan pulled her ear.

"When we go back to Hogwarts we better not have this problem with my ice cream" Lorcan yelled.

**Hope you liked it! If you do please leave a review! **


End file.
